wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wiggly Wedding
A Wiggly Wedding is a Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle episode. Songs # Wiggly Wedding (Bagpipes Instrumental) # Play the Bass Guitar # The Fairy Dance # Here Comes a Bear # Emma's Yellow Bow (Bow Studio) Trivia * Paul Field cameos at The Wiggles' pretend wedding. * The Big Red Car is broken like Toot Toot,The Wiggly Big Show,Wiggly Safari,Racing to the Rainbow and Jeff the Mechanic. Gallery Main Episode File:AWigglyWedding1.png|Dorothy and Emma File:AWigglyWedding2.png File:AWigglyWedding3.png|Emma putting on Dorothy'a make-up File:AWigglyWedding4.png File:AWigglyWedding5.png File:AWigglyWedding6.png|Emma putting on Dorothy's veil File:AWigglyWedding7.png File:AWigglyWedding8.png File:WiggleHouseSeries10.png|Wiggle House File:AWigglyWedding9.png|Captain, Wags, Simon, and Lachy File:AWigglyWedding10.png|Wags File:AWigglyWedding11.png|Captain File:AWigglyWedding12.png File:AWigglyWedding13.png File:AWigglyWedding14.png File:AWigglyWedding15.png File:AWigglyWedding16.png File:AWigglyWedding17.png|Wags and Lachy File:AWigglyWedding18.png File:AWigglyWedding19.png File:AWigglyWedding20.png File:AWigglyWedding21.png|Wags, Lachy, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding22.png File:AWigglyWedding23.png File:AWigglyWedding24.png|Lachy and Simon File:WiggleParkSeries10.png|Wiggle Park File:AWigglyWedding25.png|"Wiggly Wedding (Bagpipes Instrumental)" File:AWigglyWedding26.png|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:AWigglyWedding27.png|Paul and Anthony File:AWigglyWedding28.png File:AWigglyWedding29.png File:AWigglyWedding30.png File:AWigglyWedding31.png File:AWigglyWedding32.png File:AWigglyWedding33.png|Stephanie and Caterina File:AWigglyWedding34.png|Lucy Jean and Jessamin File:AWigglyWedding35.png|Captain, Henry, Wags, Lachy, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding36.png File:AWigglyWedding37.png|Emma File:AWigglyWedding38.png|Wags clapping File:AWigglyWedding39.png File:AWigglyWedding40.png File:AWigglyWedding41.png File:AWigglyWedding42.png File:AWigglyWedding43.png File:AWigglyWedding44.png File:AWigglyWedding45.png File:AWigglyWedding46.png File:AWigglyWedding47.png|Paul and Oliver File:AWigglyWedding48.png File:AWigglyWedding49.png File:AWigglyWedding50.png File:AWigglyWedding51.png|The Wiggly Group File:AWigglyWedding52.png|Henry File:AWigglyWedding53.png File:AWigglyWedding54.png File:AWigglyWedding55.png File:AWigglyWedding56.png|The Wiggly Mascots File:AWigglyWedding57.png File:AWigglyWedding58.png|"I do." (giggling) File:AWigglyWedding59.png File:AWigglyWedding60.png File:AWigglyWedding61.png File:AWigglyWedding62.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition2.png File:AWigglyWedding63.png|The Wiggles hula hooping File:AWigglyWedding64.png File:AWigglyWedding65.png File:AWigglyWedding66.png|Lachy hula hooping File:AWigglyWedding67.png File:AWigglyWedding68.png|Emma hula hooping File:AWigglyWedding69.png|Anthony hula hooping File:AWigglyWedding70.png|Anthony File:TheMusicRoom.png|The Music Room File:AWigglyWedding71.png|Lachy and Jamaaladeen File:AWigglyWedding72.png|Jamaaladeen talking about his bass guitar File:AWigglyWedding73.png|Lachy File:AWigglyWedding74.png|Jamaaladeen playing his bass guitar File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition.png File:AWigglyWedding75.png|"Play the Bass Guitar" File:AWigglyWedding76.png|Jamaaladeen's bass guitar File:AWigglyWedding77.png|Lachy, Jamaaladeen, and Anthony File:AWigglyWedding78.png File:WigglyArena.png|Wiggly Arena File:AWigglyWedding79.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car File:AWigglyWedding80.png File:AWigglyWedding81.png File:AWigglyWedding82.png|Emma buckling up her seat belt File:AWigglyWedding83.png|Anthony buckling up his seat belt File:AWigglyWedding84.png File:AWigglyWedding85.png|Simon buckling up his seat belt File:AWigglyWedding86.png File:AWigglyWedding87.png|Lachy buckling up his seat belt File:AWigglyWedding88.png File:AWigglyWedding89.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding90.png|"Oh what?!?" File:AWigglyWedding91.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding92.png|"Oh what?!?" File:AWigglyWedding93.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding94.png|"Oh what?!?" File:AWigglyWedding95.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding96.png|"Oh what?!?" File:AWigglyWedding97.png|"The Big Red Car won't start!" File:AWigglyWedding98.png|"Oh no!" File:AWigglyWedding99.png File:AWigglyWedding100.png File:AWigglyWedding101.png File:AWigglyWedding102.png File:AWigglyWedding103.png File:AWigglyWedding104.png|The Wiggles, the Big Red Car, the Bow Mobile, and the Wiggly Plane File:AWigglyWedding105.png|Simon and Lachy notice that the Wiggly Plane is broken. File:AWigglyWedding106.png|Emma notice that the Bow Mobile is broken. File:AWigglyWedding107.png|Anthony on his mobile phone File:AWigglyWedding108.png|"Hello?" File:AWigglyWedding109.png File:AWigglyWedding110.png File:AWigglyWedding111.png File:AWigglyWedding112.png File:AWigglyWedding113.png|Emma in her Bow Mobile File:AWigglyWedding114.png File:AWigglyWedding115.png|Anthony and Oliver the Mechanic File:AWigglyWedding116.png|The Wiggles and Oliver the Mechanic File:AWigglyWedding117.png|Oliver whispering something into Anthony's ear File:AWigglyWedding118.png File:AWigglyWedding119.png File:AWigglyWedding120.png File:AWigglyWedding121.png File:AWigglyWedding122.png File:AWigglyWedding123.png File:AWigglyWedding124.png File:AWigglyWedding125.png File:AWigglyWedding126.png File:AWigglyWedding127.png File:AWigglyWedding128.png File:AWigglyWedding129.png File:AWigglyWedding130.png File:AWigglyWedding131.png File:AWigglyWedding132.png File:AWigglyWedding133.png File:AWigglyWedding134.png|"The Fairy Dance" File:AWigglyWedding135.png File:AWigglyWedding136.png File:AWigglyWedding137.png File:AWigglyWedding138.png File:AWigglyWedding139.png File:AWigglyWedding140.png File:AWigglyWedding141.png File:AWigglyWedding142.png File:AWigglyWedding143.png File:AWigglyWedding144.png File:AWigglyWedding145.png File:AWigglyWedding146.png File:AWigglyWedding147.png File:AWigglyWedding148.png File:AWigglyWedding149.png File:AWigglyWedding150.png File:Rock&RollPreschoolSeries10.png|A Rock & Roll Preschool sign File:AWigglyWedding151.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:AWigglyWedding152.png|The kids File:AWigglyWedding153.png File:AWigglyWedding154.png File:AWigglyWedding155.png|Captain and Lachy File:AWigglyWedding156.png|Lachy and Emma File:AWigglyWedding157.png File:AWigglyWedding158.png File:AWigglyWedding159.png File:AWigglyWedding160.png File:AWigglyWedding161.png File:AWigglyWedding162.png File:AWigglyWedding163.png File:AWigglyWedding164.png File:AWigglyWedding165.png|"Here Comes a Bear" File:AWigglyWedding166.png File:AWigglyWedding167.png File:AWigglyWedding168.png File:AWigglyWedding169.png File:AWigglyWedding170.png File:AWigglyWedding171.png File:AWigglyWedding172.png File:AWigglyWedding173.png|Lachy, Simon, and Captain File:AWigglyWedding174.png|Simon and Captain File:AWigglyWedding175.png File:AWigglyWedding176.png File:AWigglyWedding177.png File:AWigglyWedding178.png File:AWigglyWedding179.png File:AWigglyWedding180.png File:AWigglyWedding181.png File:AWigglyWedding182.png File:AWigglyWedding183.png File:AWigglyWedding184.png|Captain, Anthony, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding185.png File:AWigglyWedding186.png File:AWigglyWedding187.png File:AWigglyWedding188.png File:AWigglyWedding189.png File:AWigglyWedding190.png File:AWigglyWedding191.png File:AWigglyWedding192.png File:AWigglyWedding193.png File:AWigglyWedding194.png File:AWigglyWedding195.png File:AWigglyWedding196.png File:AWigglyWedding197.png File:AWigglyWedding198.png File:AWigglyWedding199.png File:AWigglyWedding200.png File:AWigglyWedding201.png File:AWigglyWedding202.png File:AWigglyWedding203.png File:AWigglyWedding204.png File:AWigglyWedding205.png|Anthony, Lachy, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding206.png File:Emma'sBowStudio.png File:AWigglyWedding207.png|"Emma's Yellow Bow" File:AWigglyWedding208.png|Lachy, Emma, and Simon File:AWigglyWedding209.png File:AWigglyWedding210.png File:AWigglyWedding211.png File:AWigglyWedding212.png|Oliver playing the drums File:AWigglyWedding213.png File:AWigglyWedding214.png File:AWigglyWedding215.png File:AWigglyWedding216.png File:AWigglyWedding217.png File:AWigglyWedding218.png File:AWigglyWedding219.png File:AWigglyWedding220.png Behind the Scenes File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes9.png|Emma hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes10.png|Lachy hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes11.png|Anthony hula hooping File:FutureWigglesDVDBehindtheScenes12.png|The Wiggles hula hooping File:PlaytheBassGuitarBehindtheScenes.png|"Play the Bass Guitar" Promotional Material File:AWigglyWeddingPromo.png|Dorothy and Wags PlaytheBassGuitarPromo.jpg|"Play the Bass Guitar" Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:2018 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries